


Am I A Woman Who Makes You Blush, Xu Ziyin?

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: QCYN2, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: In which Dai Yanni is curious as to why Xu Ziyin said that to Ziyin, she's a woman who makes others blush easily.
Relationships: Dai Yanni/Xu Ziyin
Kudos: 3





	Am I A Woman Who Makes You Blush, Xu Ziyin?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for YWYN back during July in Chinese, I hope the FIVE (5) YWYN shippers enjoy this! lol hhhh

After Dai Yanni was free from her current photoshoot, she took her phone out to scroll through Weibo for a few moments to rest for a while.

"Teacher Xu said Dai Yanni is a woman who makes others blush."

Hmm?

This Weibo post immediately caught her attention. Before she could further read about it and watch the related video of Xu Ziyin in her recent livestream, Dai Yanni's phone vibrated, and a message alert popped up from the top of her screen. 

It was Song Xinran's message.

_Song Xinran: Jiejie* look, Teacher Xu said you're a woman who makes others blush._

(*Jiejie means big sister/elder sister.)

The next message from Song Xinran was the video Dai Yanni saw on the weibo post just now, and this made her even more curious to why Xu Ziyin said that.

She ignored the playful tone in Song Xinran's message, and clicked on the video to watch it.

_"What stories do you have with Dai Yanni?" Xu Ziyin thought for a few seconds after reading the comment on her livestream out loud, "Dai Yanni...is a woman who makes others blush."_

_After that, she chuckled for a few more seconds before continuing after Wang Yaoyao said that Dai Yanni has long and slim legs, something that didn't sound related to the words she said before. "She gives off motherly vibes, that makes others want to lean on her, and I don't know why is it like that."_

_After she spoke, she chuckled again._

Wait, for a moment she's a woman who makes others blush, and then in the other she has a motherly vibe? Her girlfriend didn't even know what she was talking about, did she? 

Dai Yanni contemplated for a little before replying to Song Xinran: _Am I not? Hahaha I'll ask Ziyin why she described me like that_

Song Xinran's reply came just a few seconds later: _Let me know when she tells you, I'm curious about it_

_Dai Yanni: In your dreams_

After replying to Song Xinran, Dai Yanni's manager told her that she should rush for another schedule, so she could only hastily asked Xu Ziyin if she could go to her house to have dinner that night before pocketing her phone.

______

It was almost six in the evening when Dai Yanni stopped practising for the amount of dance practices she set for herself, so she took her phone out to check for Xu Ziyin's reply.

_Xu Ziyin: Sure, what time are you getting off work today? I only had to record in the studio for one song and I'll be done._

_Dai Yanni: How about 8.00pm?_

It seemed like Xu Ziyin had been waiting for her reply, because her reply came just a few seconds after hers: _Of course, let's meet later then, I'll cook for dinner, we'll eat together_

_Dai Yanni: Alright <3 see you later_

Estimating her time, Dai Yanni told her manager that she wanted to stay for practising for a little longer, so her manager only nodded and reminded her not to stay at the company for too late before she left. 

She was going to have a performance with the 172girls soon, so Dai Yanni tried to practice until it was up to her own satisfactory perfection after a few more practices, before she allowed herself to go off work.

Just as Xu Ziyin was thinking how long would she need to make a good chicken soup, her doorbell rang. She looked at her wristwatch and realised it was almost the time when Dai Yanni told her she was going to reach her house, so she immediately ran to her door.

Of course, both had been busy with their own careers after they "graduated" from the show, they could only video call and voice call each other everyday, the chances to meet up like this are too little, and sometimes, a little too good to be true.

Before she opened the door, Xu Ziyin gave herself two seconds to catch her breath, and then she opened the door.

In the next moment, she was hugged tightly by a tall and slim figure who walked in elegantly, and closed the door before they hugged.

"Yanni..." both her arms naturally wrapped around Dai Yanni, Xu Ziyin called her gently, the corner of her lips tugging upwards uncontrollably.

"It's been so long since I met you," Dai Yanni placed her chin on Xu Ziyin's shoulders, being all pouty as she spoke.

Although Dai Yanni is the older sister, she's more like a little sister when she misses Xu Ziyin. There was this funny thought in Xu Ziyin's mind.

Dai Yanni pulled away reluctantly, looking at Xu Ziyin right in the eyes. "What do we have for dinner?" she asked, one hand intertwining with Xu Ziyin's fingers, the other placed her bag which was hanging on her shoulder, onto the cupboard just beside the door.

"It's been quite some time since I cooked a proper meal, so in order not to fail my cooking skills, I made chicken soup, and...you can give it a guess," Xu Ziyin smiled fondly at Dai Yanni, thinking the timing is almost there, so she turned off the stove for the chicken soup to get heated for a little while more.

"Hmm..." Dai Yanni thought, hard, and remembered that she once told Xu Ziyin that recently, her company wasn't allowing her to eat too much of her favourite Luosifen (A/N: a type of noodles in China), and now she was smelling the same, good old smell that made her salivate. Could it be...? "It can't be Luosifen, can it?"

"Bingo, you're right, Jiejie," Xu Ziyin smiled as she nodded, the gentleness and fondness spilling from her eyes.

Dai Yanni gave a quick peck on Xu Ziyin's cheeks, and looked at the latter satisfyingly as Xu Ziyin blushed while her mind went blank.

And this reminded Dai Yanni of Xu Ziyin's statement of she's a woman "who makes others blush". So she asked her about it when both of them sat down to have dinner together.

Xu Ziyin choked on her luosifen when she heard Dai Yanni's question, and was only able to catch her breath after she drank a few mouthfuls of soup and the patting on her back by Dai Yanni.

"Why do you ask about this suddenly..." Xu Ziyin pat her chest for a few times to make herself breathe better, her face in confusion.

"I saw this while I was scrolling through my own chaohua (super topic on weibo), Ranran (A/N: Song Xinran) also sent me that. So tell me, am I a woman who makes _you_ blush, Xu Ziyin?" Dai Yanni didn't seem to be worried about making Xu Ziyin choke for the second time of the day, as she stood up and leaned towards Xu Ziyin who was sitting across the table, a smile that was almost unreadable to Xu Ziyin plastered across her face.

She didn't thought that Xu Ziyin would get distracted while blushing, yet again.

Want to know why Xu Ziyin got distracted? Let's get into her brain.

She got distracted because she recalled about the QQ Music livestream when she saw fans asking her if she has any stories with Dai Yanni, and she replied that Dai Yanni is a woman who makes others blush.

She remembered that back during the show when she and Dai Yanni were both in the Light Orange Island team, Dai Yanni suggested for all of them to have a solo part in Light Orange Island right there and then, to overcome their shyness when they were being all sexy in the performance.

That time, Xu Ziyin used her strong learning ability (and Dai Yanni's teaching) and successfully became the first person to overcome it, so that she was able to be the first one to get rid of the nervousness and be an audience to see how the others tried their own solo parts.

As the team leader, Dai Yanni volunteered to be the second one to dance, saying that she could be the learning model for the other team members, and so that she would be able to focus on helping her friends to do better when they were going to perform their own parts later.

And something Xu Ziyin didn't expect happened.

She was only observing how she could do better in her own parts as she observed how Dai Yanni danced, but she didn't think that the older would tease her just because she was being all serious to see how she could improve from Dai Yanni's parts. 

Because Dai Yanni winked at her when her part ended, at an angle where the cameras weren't able to film.

Next thing Xu Ziyin knew, was her face being all red.

And someone who has the surname Dai teased Xu Ziyin for quite some time after their practices were done. 

So, that was why Xu Ziyin had replied the fan's comment with "Dai Yanni is a woman who makes others blush".

"Xu Ziyin."

Dai Yanni looked at the Xiamen girl who may or may not have got her soul back to Xiamen, as she slurped some luosifen before waving her hands in front of Xu Ziyin's eyes, and only then Xu Ziyin came back to her house in Beijing.

"What were you thinking?" Dai Yanni asked as she ate her bowl of noodles, the curious glint in her eyes.

Xu Ziyin knew that if she didn't explain what happened, she wouldn't be able to escape from this topic for the rest of the night, so she could only say the truth.

Dai Yanni wasn't able to contain her laughters after she heard Xu Ziyin's explanation, stretching her arm over to Xu Ziyin's cute cheeks and pinched her cheeks – _oh my god, she's too cute_.

"Then what about the one where you said I'm give off motherly vibes?" she asked again, because it didn't seem like "making others blush" and "having motherly vibes" are related.

"That was nothing, I just thought about how I relied on you when we were still in the show, but our relationship is only best friends to our fans, so I could only use motherly vibes to describe you," Xu Ziyin spreaded her hands, as though having no idea on how to help with that, but in reality, she just wanted to tease the older. "There's also no such thing as sisterly vibes, so that's that."

Dai Yanni rolled her eyes at Xu Ziyin. First, she laughed because of Xu Ziyin blushing, and not two seconds after being moved and touched from Xu Ziyin's words, she got teased by the younger.

Dai Yanni acted like a kid being angry after, almost fighting over Xu Ziyin to eat most of the noodles, and then washed the plates and bowls under Xu Ziyin's teasing gaze on her, before sitting on the sofa to watch some TV shows with Xu Ziyin, a pillow in her hands.

"Jiejie, is the TV show better looking than me?" Xu Ziyin asked as she leaned in from the side, a silly smile on her face as she looked at her.

...She knew that she would melt under her cute silly smile! Xu Ziyin!

"Why should I look at you –"

Just as Dai Yanni turned her head to look at Xu Ziyin, her lips were kissed by her rather clumsily. Xu Ziyin kissed her carefully, just like she's comforting her through their kiss. 

The corner of Dai Yanni's lips tugged upwards for a little, returning the kiss that felt rather shy.

Gentle, and slow.

 _It's sweet._ Xu Ziyin thought.

After pulling away for a small distance, Xu Ziyin said, a little awkwardly, "I'm still quite...clumsy and awkward with it, aren't I? I'll go look up how to kiss better."

Xu Ziyin really learns a lot. Dai Yanni was kinda helpless with it, "Why would you need to look it up, when you have someone you can practise with?" 

She didn't know why, but it seemed like her words made Xu Ziyin blush again.

Dai Yanni didn't have the chance to ask, though, because the question was forgotten into nowhere as Xu Ziyin kissed her again.


End file.
